marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper Sitwell
|gender = Male |age = 40 |height = 5'8 |DOB = December 8, 1973 |DOD = 2014 |clearance = Level 7 |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. Officer |affiliation = (formerly) |movie = Thor The Avengers Captain America: The Winter Soldier |oneshot = The Consultant Item 47 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 episodes) |comic =''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Captain America: Civil War Prelude |actor = Maximiliano Hernández |status = Deceased }} Jasper Sitwell was a Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and member of HYDRA. Sitwell was indoctrinated into the ranks of HYDRA, for whom he took on a role as a double agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. Several of his missions involved extraterrestrials and demigods. During the years of service he became a good friend with his fellow agent Phil Coulson. Overtly, he conducted his duties with efficiency, while covertly he aided a deep-rooted conspiracy to reshape the world in HYDRA's image. Eventually, his true allegiance was uncovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Captain America and Black Widow, who kidnapped him and forced him to reveal the truth behind Project Insight, shortly after which he was killed by the Winter Soldier. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Level Six Jasper Sitwell was born on Thursday, December 13, 1973 in Norfolk, Virginia as a . He joined eventually S.H.I.E.L.D. and served with distinction as a field operative, with Sitwell's "Patsy" ploy becoming legendary within S.H.I.E.L.D., eventually rising to a Level 6 security clearance. However, he was an undercover HYDRA agent. Monitoring Iron Man When Tony Stark broke free from a cave in Afghanistan after being kidnapped by the Ten Rings, Sitwell informed Director Nick Fury about "some sort of aircraft" in the Kunar province with high energy signals. Later, when Stark was in Gulmira, Fury asked Sitwell how similar these signals were to the previous one; Sitwell replied that it was both stronger and faster than last time. When Fury asked Sitwell to contact Edwards Air Force Base to call the F-22 Raptors off, he replied that they already had attempted radio contact but were not successful.Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! Finding Thor in New Mexico base]] While tailing Doctor Bruce Banner after his return into the United States, Agent Jasper Sitwell was reassigned to New Mexico under the leadership of agent Phil Coulson after the discovery of Mjølnir in the desert.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week During his time there, Sitwell ensured that all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were rerouting planes that flew over the area and making sure that there was little media attention directed at their investigation into understanding what the mysterious hammer was. is attacking the base]] He was among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who confiscated Professor Erik Selvig and Jane Foster's research on wormholes as it appeared they were learning too much and had become a risk. Sitwell was the head of the laboratory studying the hammer when Thor attacked and attempted to retrieve Mjølnir and warned Coulson of the breach. As Thor continued to fight his way through the protected base against the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Sitwell warned Coulson and allowed him to call Clint Barton for assistance in the fight. 's interrogation]] When Thor was finally apprehended after failing to reclaim Mjølnir as planned, Sitwell oversaw Coulson's interrogation as he attempted to learn who he was working for and where he had received his training. Sitwell called Coulson out of the interrogation briefly, at which point Thor was visited by Loki. When Coulson returned to the room to continue the questioning, Sitwell informed him that Erik Selvig had arrived to try and free him from their custody. 's arrival]] When another wormhole opened in the desert, Sitwell, Coulson and other S.H.I.E.L.D. investigated and witnessed the arrival of the Destroyer. Seeing the giant mechanical monster, Sitwell asked Coulson if the robot was something of Tony Stark's design, but Coulson said that Stark never tells him anything. Afterwards, the Destroyer attacked the agents and the nearby town, only to be saved by the intervention of Thor who had regained his Asgardian powers. Sitwell was among the survivors.Thor The Consultant ]] Sitwell met with Phil Coulson in a café to discuss a major problem: the World Security Council wanted Emil Blonsky freed from custody and integrated into the Avengers Initiative. Sitwell and Coulson both knew about the Abomination and decided to hatch a plan to avoid Blonsky's liberation. .]] Eventually the pair worked out a plan, choosing to send Tony Stark as a Consultant to annoy General Thaddeus Ross, who had Blonsky in his custody at this time, to the point that he would never agree to release the prisoner. Sitwell met with Coulson the next morning to discuss how the meeting had gone down and Coulson confirmed that Stark had annoyed Ross so much that he had tried to have him removed until Stark had responded by buying the whole bar.Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Chitauri Invasion in Germany]] Jasper Sitwell was later transferred to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier as a computer expert. When Clint Barton and Erik Selvig were kidnapped by the Asgardian war monger Loki along with the Tesseract, Sitwell was charged with locating the Asgardian while the Avengers were assembled to fight against him. Sitwell eventually located Loki in Stuttgart and informed agent Phil Coulson of his discovery, at which point Nick Fury sent Captain America on a successful mission to capture him. ]] While Loki was held captive onboard the Helicarrier and interrogated by Fury and Black Widow, Sitwell remained onboard the Helicarrier. During Hawkeye's Attack on the Helicarrier, Sitwell's computer abilities came in handy in regaining control of the Helicarrier despite the heavy damages it had sustained. While Fury and Maria Hill fought against the attacking force, Sitwell attempted to regain control of the ship when Barton damaged it through a hacking arrow, eventually succeeding and saving the day.The Avengers Item 47 ]] Agent Sitwell was partnered with Felix Blake to capture two bank robbers, who had at their disposal the only Chitauri Gun among the 47 retrieved on Earth in the aftermath of the Battle of New York which was still functioning. Beating Blake on time, Sitwell managed to foresee the two's movements and to anticipate them, and reach them in a motel where they were hiding out, with the order of collecting the weapon and executing the pair for their crimes. ]] Once at the motel, Sitwell took the room next to Benjamin Pollack's and Claire Wise's, and disturbed them with music at high volume. Pollack knocked on his door to ask him to lower the volume, but Sitwell easily subdued him and tied him up. Pollack managed to warn Wise, who attacked Sitwell with the alien gun. During the subsequent fight, the gun was knocked loose and shot automatically, destroying most of the room, and all of the stolen money. and Claire Wise]] Sitwell tied up Pollack and Wise and prepared to follow his orders, however he hesitated when Sitwell discovered that the gun was working because Pollack, who was a scientist, had repaired it. Seeing potential in the couple, Sitwell, instead of arresting or killing them, recruited Pollack and Wise to S.H.I.E.L.D., much to Blake's disappointment, taking Pollack into their R&D Think Tank while leaving Wise with greatly annoyed Blake.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 The Hub 's team to the Hub]] Sitwell was assigned to work at the Hub, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary operational staging and support centre under the leadership of Agent Victoria Hand. He was assigned to greet Phil Coulson and his team when they arrived, taking Coulson, Melinda May and Grant Ward to meet with Hand as they went to the briefing for the mission to disable the Overkill Device in South Ossetia. ]] As the mission to disable the Overkill Device went ahead, Sitwell caught Jemma Simmons attempting to break access the Hub's mainframe. He initially tried to politely question her, as Simmons became more flustered and claimed to be searching for the bathroom while asking him not to ask her why she was there in the first place as she refused to answer his questions. Simmons desperately attempted to change the subject, commenting on Sitwell's height and baldness and seemingly attempting to awkwardly flirt with him. ]] Sitwell asked Simmons to produce her clearance level to prove she had authorization to access the panel, but as she attempted to find it, she began talking to someone else on comms as she claimed that Sitwell was on to her. Realizing that Simmons could be a security threat to the Hub, Sitwell attempted to call for back-up, but Simmons shot him with a Night-Night Gun and rendered him unconscious before Simmons dragged his body away and hid him in a cupboard while she completed accessing the security panel. ]] Sitwell was taken to the infirmary to be treated for the assult, and after his recovery, he returned to the Hub's control room and informed Agent Hand that Agents Leo Fitz and Grant Ward were clear of the danger zone, although he question why they had decided to put in an extraction plan, as he believed there was not going to be one. Hand revealed that she trusted that Coulson's Team would extract themselves before she gave the order to Sitwell to mop up the final stages of the mission.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub The Clairvoyant ]] Sitwell had a secret meeting in a car park with Phil Coulson, who had requested a meeting with Nick Fury. Sitwell claimed Fury was off the grid and would summon him if he wanted to talk, noting that Coulson was turning a lot of heads at S.H.I.E.L.D. due to the questions he was asking. As they prepared to leave each other, Sitwell casually asked how Coulson's alleged stay in Tahiti went, Coulson merely replied that it sucked before driving away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men aboard the Bus]] Shortly afterwards, Sitwell met with Coulson, Victoria Hand, Felix Blake, Antoine Triplett and John Garrett aboard the Bus. The team discussed Coulson's recent encounters with a terrorist who claimed to have Clairvoyant powers and was responsible for the creation of the Centipede Soldiers and the cyborg assassin Deathlok. The team decided to split into pairs, each investigating a different individual with potential psychic powers that had been rejected from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index, in hopes of locating the Clairvoyant. However, Sitwell was called away on another mission, to escort the Lemurian Star, before he could participate.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Hostage Situation While Sitwell was aboard the Lemurian Star, the ship was hijacked by pirates led by Georges Batroc. Captain America, Black Widow, and Brock Rumlow led a team to retake the ship. Unbeknownst to Rogers and Romanoff, Sitwell was on the ship to guard sensitive information about Project Insight. Fury, suspicious about the possible infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., had hired Batroc's terrorists to raid the ship so he could send his trusted agent Romanoff to retrieve the information about Project Insight.Captain America: The Winter Soldier HYDRA Uprising Chase of Captain America Nick Fury was subsequently attacked and supposedly killed by the Winter Soldier. Afterwards, Rogers refused to hand over the information Fury had given him about Project Insight and was branded a fugitive by Alexander Pierce. Sitwell commanded an operation and ordered Brock Rumlow and his STRIKE team to capture Rogers, but they were unsuccessful and Sitwell watched Rogers escape. ]] With Rogers having escaped the Triskelion and was now on the run, Sitwell attempted to give orders to his S.H.I.E.L.D. team and told them to scan all cameras for a sighting of Rogers and report it directly to him. Despite his direct orders, Sitwell was questioned by Sharon Carter who demanded to know his reasons until Pierce arrived and personally explained the situation, claiming that Rogers had withheld important information about Fury's assassination. Confessing HYDRA Secrets ]] Later, Sitwell had lunch with Senator Stern, and they both discussed exercise regimes and Stern's sexual partners. As they prepared to leave, Stern complimented Sitwell's S.H.I.E.L.D. pin and they exchanged a secret phrase: Hail HYDRA as Stern left with his security team. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff had learned Sitwell was guarding the Project Insight information on the Lemurian Star and followed him to this location as they watched from a distance. Unaware that he was being watched, Sitwell was called by Alexander Pierce but when he answered he spoke instead to Sam Wilson, who was watching him from across the street. Wilson informed Sitwell that he wanted him to get into a car down the street so they could go for a drive together, when Sitwell questioned why he should obey, Wilson revealed that a sniper had Sitwell in their sights and was ready to assassinate him if he did not obey these orders. |left]] Wilson lured Sitwell to a rooftop where he was confronted by Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff who questioned him. Sitwell was at first confident about his situation as he believed that Rogers would be unwilling to actually kill him, and Rogers agreed. However instead Rogers allowed Romanoff to kick him off the roof, and Wilson used his wing suit to grab Sitwell and return him to the rooftop as he continued to scream in terror and was dumped on the ground. ]] Frightened by the experience, Sitwell revealed everything he knew about Project Insight and HYDRA's plans for the world. He explained that Arnim Zola had created an algorithm that would allow the three Helicarriers to target and execute millions of potential threats to HYDRA's rule, such as Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange. Sitwell feared that his life was in danger for exposing this information as he knew that he would now become a target for Pierce. Betrayal and Assassination ]] Sitwell was kept as hostage, thrown in a car and driven by Sam Wilson to the Triskelion, as Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff intended to use his biometric data to access the Project Insight Helicarriers and shut down Project Insight directly from the inside. Sitwell was mortified by the concept, calling Rogers crazy and the plan a terrible idea. throws Sitwell into traffic]] However before Sitwell could argue his point, while they were driving along the freeway, the Winter Soldier leaped onto the roof of the car and attacked the group. Under the orders of Alexander Pierce who needed to keep Sitwell from giving away more information and stopping his plans, the Winter Soldier grabbed Sitwell and ripped him from the car before throwing him out the window into the opposite lane as Sitwell screamed in terror before being killed when his body was slammed into by an oncoming semi-truck. Legacy Sitwell's Soldiers Once it had become apparent to Coulson's Team that John Garrett was in fact the mysterious Clairvoyant, he was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with a kill-order from Victoria Hand, who believed that he and Coulson's team were sleeper HYDRA agents. Phil Coulson told the agents to arrest Garrett for being the Clairvoyant; but Garrett invoked that had Sitwell recruited at least some of them, causing the agents loyal to HYDRA to execute their own comrades and surround Coulson's team, proving their loyalty to HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Personality Jasper Sitwell was always a straightforward person who lived for his job. He stayed cool, calm, and collected even in the most dangerous situations. However, even though he seemed to do everything by the books, Sitwell wasn't above breaking the rules from time to time. He spared the lives of Benjamin Pollack and Claire Wise even though he was ordered to eliminate them. He held no grudge against Jemma Simmons for knocking him down in the Hub and even agreed to have a secret meeting with Phil Coulson to give him confidential information about Nick Fury. However, behind the exterior of a loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sitwell was actually a devoted HYDRA follower. He calmly agreed with HYDRA's Project Insight's intended objective to eliminate twenty million people because he felt that would enable HYDRA to establish the New World Order. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Sitwell had a large knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, easily overpowering Benjamin Pollack in a fight. *'Master Spy': Sitwell was a master spy, making all of S.H.I.E.L.D. believe he was a loyal agent of theirs, when in reality he was an operative of HYDRA. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Alexander Pierce † - Leader **Arnim Zola † **STRIKE ***Brock Rumlow † ***Jack Rollins **John Garrett † **Grant Ward † - HYDRA Colleague **Stern *Avengers - Former Allies **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk *Stephen Strange Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies (while undercover) turned Enemies **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Coulson's Team - Colleagues ***Phil Coulson - Friend ***Melinda May ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye **Sharon Carter - Colleague **Victoria Hand † - Colleague **Felix Blake - Colleague **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **Claire Wise - Recruit **Benjamin Pollack - Recruit **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Colleague turned Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Colleague turned Enemy **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Colleague *Destroyer *Loki *Chitauri *Georges Batroc *Falcon *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Former Ally (HYDRA) and Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Jasper Sitwell was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who worked closely with Black Widow and the Winter Soldier after the latter defected. He was eventually killed by a brainwashed Black Widow. Behind the Scenes *Eyad Elbitar, Eddie Perez and John Ashker were stunt doubles for Maximiliano Hernández in the role of Jasper Sitwell. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Level 7 Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Winter Soldier